


【APH】落敗者／Loser

by Ken_Douglus



Series: 【Russia x Prussia：No Return】 [3]
Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Other, Soviet Union
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-07
Updated: 2020-01-07
Packaged: 2021-02-28 03:40:15
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,213
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22597204
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ken_Douglus/pseuds/Ken_Douglus
Summary: ※ 國設。米英＋露普前提的冷戰兩人的關係。－整個音樂大廳安靜得彷彿就剩他一人的身影了。彷彿方才那些此起彼伏、高低交錯的旋律，那屬於勝利者的虛偽掌聲，都不過是一場假象。
Relationships: Russia & Others
Series: 【Russia x Prussia：No Return】 [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1624924
Kudos: 2





	【APH】落敗者／Loser

寬廣的舞台上端坐著那群衣冠楚楚的交響樂隊成員，白熾燈照在他們沒有過多表情的臉上，只讓那些年輕人的臉龐顯得愈發慘白，卻很好地隱去了演奏者額前和脖子上的汗跡。

柴可夫斯基的第六交響曲《可悲》。

TCHAIKOVSKY – Symphony No. 6 Op. 74 “Pathétique”.

他們再熟悉不過的樂章，多少年、多少年裡，莫斯科那棟大宅客廳的留聲機總迴響著這旋律。

擔任指揮的斯拉夫青年站在舞台中央的位置，舉著指揮棒的手臂隨著那節奏起和伏，從起初長笛和巴松管合併的緩慢悠長，到小提琴、大提琴與大鼓的緊湊急促……他的手臂和肩膀用力地振動，汗水在他那長年從不解下的圍巾上留下了深色印記。

最開始從旋律中消失的是定音鼓和大鼓，第二章中缺了那咚咚聲響實在太過明顯——原先半閉著眼睛的蘇聯人把視線投向捷克斯洛伐克的位置，兩人已不見踪影；正當他茫然地望向唯一出口的後台時，長笛、雙簧管和巴松管的聲音也漸漸淡去，波羅的海三位青年的座位已騰空。

聽眾席裡似乎傳出了低低的笑聲，蘇聯青年側頭往後掃了一眼，然而舞台燈光過於強烈，他根本看不清客人們的數量和面容。

沒有了木管和敲擊樂器的管弦樂，旋律已經顯得零散而破落，隨著圓號和長號的的消失，僅剩大中小提琴在支撐著餘下的樂章。

蘇聯人的手臂仍然沒有停下動作，這是他的舞台，他熟悉的樂章，他指揮著的樂團，他並不打算讓這舞台崩潰。

然而他根本無從知曉羅馬尼亞和摩爾多瓦是什麼時候離開，而身姿總顯得有些笨拙的烏克蘭又是怎麼從自己眼皮下消失的。

距離他最近的那位一直閉著眼睛拉小提琴的銀髮女孩突然睜開了眼睛，冷色的眼珠凝視著舞台上的樂隊指揮，輕輕道了聲「哥哥」，接著停下手中的動作，所有聲響嘎然停止。

白俄羅斯從座位中站起身，撫平了黑色長裙的下擺，依依不捨地又回頭看了一眼，慢慢地走往後台的方向。

舞台的燈光也隨之昏暗下來。

蘇聯人看著面前的一片空曠——滿目的樂器、不見人影的那種空曠——囁嚅著嘴唇說不出話來。

「啪、啪、啪。」

觀眾席上突然傳來了一人的掌聲，緩慢的、不帶任何熱忱和溫度的掌聲。

蘇聯青年緩緩轉身，此時的光線對比已經足夠讓他看清觀眾席正中央那鼓掌的身影。

同樣西裝革履、戴著眼鏡的金髮青年，正翹著腿，望著舞台緩慢地朝他鼓掌，超大國嘴角上揚，背了光的鈷藍色眼睛裡不見笑意。

「啪、啪啪、啪啪啪啪……」

兩人、三人，之後是越來越多的掌聲。

觀眾席的燈光越發亮堂。

蘇聯這次看得清楚，那些掌聲來自緊貼美國作為的英國和加拿大，再往兩邊是澳大利亞和新西蘭……跟美國不一樣，這些青年的臉上略略微笑著。

「啪啪、啪啪、啪啪……」機械一般的節奏。這些人往後的幾排位置也響起了掌聲。

蘇聯人在後排人群裡發現了他熟悉卻又不再熟悉的臉孔，沒有了從前那些恐懼、瑟縮、反抗、若有所思的神色，全都只是面無表情。

他張了張嘴想說些什麼，觀眾席中間的美國青年卻突然抬手打了個響指，所有掌聲瞬間停住，觀眾席上方的燈光也一併熄滅。

整個音樂大廳安靜得彷彿就剩他一人的身影了。彷彿方才那些此起彼伏、高低交錯的旋律，那屬於勝利者的虛偽掌聲，都不過是一場假象。

蘇聯緩緩蹲下身，坐倒在地。

背後突然伸出來的那手掌讓他受到了不小的驚嚇，他睜大了眼睛，看著那手慢慢地抽走了自己手上的指揮棒，然後手的主人在他身旁蹲下身來。

「露西亞，」有著銀色短髮的青年開了口，「都結束了，落敗者。」不再是國家的那位青年眼裡，是與他相似的黯淡的光。

―Fin―


End file.
